remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Settings
There are 2 places to edit your game settings. One is the Settings button on the launcher, which gives you the option to set your game window sizes and various graphic and music settings before starting the game. The second is the in-game Main Menu, shown below, where you can modify specific visual settings, map your own keys, and more. This is the in-game Main Menu which you can bring up by pressing the Esc key or clicking the Menu button on the bottom right of the screen. Select Character: Returns you back to the character selection screen. Options: Opens the game settings menu. Help: Opens the in-game help guide (F1). Quit: Quits the game. Clicking the Options button will open up the settings window, as shown below. Graphics The Graphic tab allows you to adjust visual settings according to your preference or hardware capabilities. Some of the main options you can change: Character Detail: sets the amount of details shown on your character model. Character Shadow: the quality of shadows cast. BG Detail: sets the amount of details to be shown in the background. BG Shadow: the quality of shadows in the background. Sight: sets the render distance of objects. Character Backlight: illuminates the inner edges of your character to have them stand out more against the background. Game Cursor: uses the game's custom cursor instead of the Windows default cursor. Visual Effects: show visual effects from Skills and other effects. Glow Effect: adds a glow effect around certain light sources and enhanced equipment. Out Focus: blurs objects in the distance. Audio Here is where you can adjust different volume levels of the sound effects and music in the game. Dragging the knob all the way to the left will turn the particular sound off. Sound Effects: general gameplay sounds, including skill and UI SFX. BG Sound: ambient background sounds. BGM: background music. Game Where you can modify gameplay options and key mapping. Keys: clicking this will open up a window (shown below right) where you can choose from 2 default key bindings or customize your own. Type A uses the WASD keys to move, Type B uses the arrow keys, and User Settings allows you to customize the key bindings. Camera Rotation: sets the speed of your camera's movement with slowest to the left and fastest to the right. Mouse Left-Click to move: lets you use the left mouse button to move your character. Refuse Party: refuses all Party requests. Turn off character preview option: prevents others from viewing your equipment and stats. Refuse Friend: refuses all Friend requests. Refuse Trade: disable trading from and with other players. View Tips: disable the game tips that appear at the top of the screen. Show Names: toggles the showing of NPC, Mob, and other player's names. Party Search: allows you to receive party search requests. Auto Attack: your character will continue to hit a target automatically after your first attack. Notify Matching: will show a graphic of a heart above you and another player if deemed compatible from the Matching System. View auto quest direction:: shows blue arrows that direct you to your selected quest's destination. Swap mouse buttons: reverses the functions of the left and right mouse buttons. UI Lets you change which items in the Interface are hidden. Preview tool tip: Shows a small window with information about the player, NPC, or mob your cursor is pointing at. Quest Helper: Hides the Quest Helper window. Notify Icon: Hides the Battle Request and Notification Icon (which is present when there are remaining Skill Points, or new mail, for example) from the Menu Shortcut bar. View Mini HP: shows a mini HP bar under your character. View Mini MP: shows a mini MP bar under your character. View Distance Info: shows the distance to a target in the Target Bar. Battle Board: hides the Battle Board window. Category:Information